The Dragon and The Princess
by RulesofNature626
Summary: The world has been torn in half in the Great War between the Guardians and the Berserkers. Anna and her family, a group of soldiers who have been together since childhood, dream of ending the war once and for all. And with the appearance of the mysterious super soldier "The Dragon"? The dream might not be so far fetched. Future AU RotBTFD Fic, Hiccanna
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

War.

War is a word that people all across the globe knew very well. The world had been torn in half because of the battle between the Berserkers and the Guardians. Countries were taken over and Dictatorships were made wherever the Berserkers conquered, Resistance was killed and Economies were ravaged. The Guardians opposed the Berserkers with strong force however as Countries which were taken by them were given democracy and freedom to make there own choices and attempting to fight for freedom which was stolen by the Berserkers.

However this came at a price.  
In order to combat the Berserkers, The Guardians had to build an army. An army capable of defeating the Berserker soldiers, soldiers who were capable of destroying smaller armies in a matter of hours, The Southern Isles were foolish enough to figure this out firsthand. Leader of the Guardians, Tsar Lunar, and his Military Generals, North and Stoic, came to the agreement that they would need to train children for the oncoming war which they would be forced to participate in.

This, of course, led to uproar among the people. How could they put there children in the line of fire? Tsar sat on this for days, trying to figure out some way to prove to them that they would not be taking there children just for cannon fodder to distract the Berserkers.

Finally, with a heavy heart, he came up with a solution.  
And it was this moment where the fate of this war and the world was decided.

Tsar, in order to prove how much he thought this could work, swore to send his trusted Advisers children into the training themselves. While deep down they were selfishly against it, North, Stoic and Akthar, Tsar's trusted political advisor, agreed to it and so, 3 boys and 2 sisters were thrown into training at the tender age of 8.

6 years later, Stoic's 2 sons, One adopted and the other biological, were both confirmed dead in raid by the Berserker forces  
..at least that was the official story.

As the years passed The Berserkers slowly grew stronger in power with their leader, Pitch Black at the helm of it all.

But that changed not even 1 year ago before anyone could even realize what happened Pitch Black was dead, Killed in his sleep with his throat sliced open.

_"His time is over and so are The Guardians chances of winning this war too."_

This was all that Pitch's murderer said in a pre-recorded message to all his soldiers and the Guardian headquarters. Concealed in darkness to hide his identity to the world.

And so the new leader of the Berserkers remained hidden in the shadows but one thing was for sure... He was even more brutal than Pitch. And according to reports from scouts, Much more of a threat in combat and younger than him too. Under this new rule the Berserkers were nigh unbeatable. The best the Guardians could do was keep them off their land.

Hope was starting to vanish and people were starting to take bets on when the Berserkers would finally put the Guardians down for good.

However a group of 7, More importantly 2 of them, would be the ones to end the war once and for all. However in order to tell you the end, We have to start at the beginning...

And discover why Stoic's young sons had their deaths faked.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction.  
****I must tell you I'm quite nervous attempting this as I'm not very confident in my writing ablities  
****But anyway here is a new story set in a futuristic war torn AU. It's a Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fic focusing on Hiccup and Anna most of all.**

**This prologue has mainly been used to set the tone of the story and give you a general idea of how much this war has affected the world. Next chapter onwards will be more focused on characters and relationships in order to set up the group dynamic of the story.**

**Just as a warning I don't know any pairings but Hiccanna will be in this. The rest I'll probably ask you guys for.**

**Please give me Constructive Criticism I really need it as I'm still trying to improve my writing so it would be very appreciated.  
****And Thank you for reading my first story it means alot.  
**

**Also Can you guess who Stoic's adoptive son is? **

**And finally here is the usual Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Brave or How to Train Your Dragon**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was called many things by his peers.

Loser

Weakling

Brat

Nerd

He could be any of those things it didn't matter to him.

But he wasn't stupid.

When his father told him and his older brother that they were going to be taken to a special camp both of them knew that they were being brought to the new military training facilities in order to prepare them both for the war.

While his older brother pretty much jumped for joy at the prospect of training, Hiccup was different. He laid there into the darkest hours of the night, tossing, turning and thinking about what this meant.

_"I'm going to become a soldier"_ was all that he could really comprehend. He dared not think about the training to become this, nor the blood that he would no doubt shed and the pain that he would be forced to feel when out there with his squad. How could you think about those things at the small age of 8 without breaking down into hysterics?

So when Hiccup woke up the next morning he relayed these thoughts plaguing his mind and his refusal to be involved in these things to his family.

"Hiccup.. I know you may not like this but this is the only war to ensure that we can be prepared for the Berserkers in the future." Stoic replied in a weary tone, He obviously was as against this as Hiccup but he had to keep his loyalty to the Guardians and Tsar.

"BUT I DON'T WANT THIS!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs, tears threatening to fall down his face. Under the eyes of his family he managed to suppress them, covering his face with his auburn bangs in order to pull himself back from the brink of crying "You can't appear weak. Whether this works or fails..You mustn't be weak" was currently repeating in Hiccups head. A mantra of sorts, slowly driving him insane.

"Aww come on Hiccup? What's bad about this? We get to train to defend our home, our city and our Mother and Father. I don't know about you but that's good enough reason for me to get involved. I'll make our country and our leader proud!" His older brother replied, puffing his chest out and raising his head high.

Hiccup could only roll his eyes at this. His adopted brother didn't care about any of those things. Infact, from Hiccup could hear from outside his room, His brother hated their father and wished nothing more than to go far away from anything even remotely related to them.  
Not even getting into how violent he was. Hiccup could still feel bruising under his shirt from where his brother had hit him brutally with a belt the day before for fun.

"That's the spirit son! I know that my 2 boys will become men and do the Guardians proud!" Stoic laughed while watching older son hold his pose.

Hiccup could only stare at the scene before eyes with hidden horror. He had no way out of this, with his brother going he had no possible way to escape from having go himself.

Yes..Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was many things indeed.

But right now he could only describe himself in 1 simple word...

_Scared._

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter done.**

**Well now we have a little view of young Hiccup before he was brought into this war. **

**We also get a better look at his older brother. and believe me he isn't going to be a basket full of roses when he's older either.**

**So once again. Think you figure out which character Hiccups adoptive brother is? I'm sure some of you figured it out from the moment I mentioned it.**

**Also I feel I should let you know the first few chapters are based on the main characters when they're younger. At about Chapter 4 we'll have a time skip and we'll look further at Hiccup, Anna and the Group as the years have gone by**

**Next chapter is going to be focused on Anna and Elsa arriving at the boot camp and meeting Hiccup and the Son of North. I'm sure you guys already know who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this chapter nor the source material in which they come from**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 2

"But we don't wanna go Papa! We wanna stay with you and Mama"

"I'm sorry Anna but you and Elsa have to go. It's for the good of our people and you must be ready for this"

"B..bu-"

"No Anna!" Akthar yelled.

With that solid declaration that their conversation was over Anna slumped down in her seat and went back to staring out the window at the moon which was seeping ever so slightly into the car, giving her a ghostly appearance. Her sister Elsa sat beside her looking at her little sister with concern. She could see the fear and sadness that was bubbling to the surface and Elsa realized that if she didn't do anything Anna would no doubt soon start crying.

Silently Elsa reached out and grabbed her 8 year old sister's hand, trying to help her calm down the warring emotions within her. The Strawberry Blond haired girl looked over to her sister. confusion evident in her blue eyes as she stared at the Platinum blond.

"Don't worry Anna we'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you and we'll be together the whole way." Elsa said to her sister and gripped her hand tight.

Externally Elsa looked like the image of calm sophistication, Internally was a different story. She was trying hard to remain strong for her sister but with their parents sending them off to possible death in the future it was a struggle to not join her sister and scream at her father how much she hated this.

Hearing the car slow down made both girls realize that they had arrived at their destination.  
With a shaky breath Elsa gave Anna's hand one final reassuring squeeze to let her know that she'd always be there. Anna then looked over to her older sister and gave her a smile to let her know she was fine and ready for whatever came her way as long as they were together.

Anna apprehensively took her first steps out the car and tried to stay close to her father .

In front of them stood a gate so wide she couldn't even see where the wall ended. It stretched so far on either side of them that it looked like it went on forever. This place... It was to be their new...

_"Home"_ Elsa and Anna both thought simultaneously.

Holding both his little girls hands, Maybe for the last time, Akthar made his way towards the gate and pressed the button on the intercom.

BBBZZTTT...  
"Where does the light never shine?" was the cryptic question that blared from the speakers infront of them in a cold distorted voice.

"On the land Tsar Lunar touches." was all Akthar said in response.

"..."

The silence was near deafening and exciting to both Anna and Elsa. Maybe they'd not be allowed in! Maybe they could go home after-

"Welcome Adviser Akthar. Please enter"

-all.

After a few more seconds the gates ever so slowly opened. Bright light flooding her vision Anna threw herself into her father's leg in order to stop it hurting her eyes. When she finally had the will to look again what she saw shocked her.

Infront of her was a large and sprawling forest that almost seemed unending. If she squinted her eyes however she could make out 2 buildings next to each other but besides that there seemed to be no sign of anyone else being in the general vicinity.

"Glad ta see ya finally made it mate" was heard from behind the Arendelle family.  
Akthar spun around at the sound but when he saw who it was a grin broke out on his face  
"Aster so you're in charge of the training. Glad to see that my girls will be in safe hands then" Akthar said still grinning at the man in front of them

"Eh mate in my hands they'll be great warriors capable of amazing things." Aster replied. Anna finally dared to look at the man in front of her. As she took in his features she realized that he no doubt looked like someone who was bred for battle. The scar which went down his cheek made his angled face seem more sinister with his goatee and short grey hair which sagged down but nowhere close to getting in his eyes. His build was obviously that of a soldier, toned and slender.

"Well I hope that my girls can only be as good in battle as you! The great hunter!" Akthar joked, if Aster found it funny Anna thought he was pretty good at not showing it as his face was almost like stone as he stared at Akthar.

"Right... Well mate I understand that you'll wanna see the rest of the kids so y'know who your little angels will be working with" Aster replied while giving both Elsa and Anna a small smile, Anna could only shift slightly behind her older sister and peek out from her side at the Aster while Elsa gave a polite smile back.

Anna's action seemed to only amuse Aster.

"Aww a shy one." Aster said while keeping his gaze on Anna. Getting down to her level he held out his hand and said "Don't worry you'll be fine here. We'll make sure you have fun and you won't have to be scared." while a kind smile grew on his face in order to get her to open up.

Anna started at the hand in front of her with fright on her face. Looking up at her father, Akthar stared back and gave Anna and smile and a tilt of his head towards Aster, almost a silent seal of approval.

With hesitance, Anna slowly reached out and grabbed Aster's hand. At this everyone around Anna let out a smile and Elsa proceeded to grab Aster's other hand which was offered to her. "Alright you little minx's let's get you some new friends!" Aster let out with a slight laugh and proceeded to guide the sisters and Akthar deeper into the forest.

* * *

After walking for 5 minutes, Aster seemed to finally bring them to their destination. A single tall and wide building sat in front of them, looking almost like a school of sorts.

"Well girls this is it. Your new life begins here" Akthar said after being quiet since they entered the forest. "He's right, from here on out this is your home and these people are basically your new family" Aster replied with the same serious tone their father used.

"New Family..." Elsa quietly breathed out, quiet enough that only Anna could hear,

With that Aster strode towards the doors with the sisters and pushed the doors open and ushered Akthar and his daughters inside.

Immediately the first thing Anna and Elsa heard was

"Come oooonnnnn! Say something or I'll keep poking you with this stick"

"Hiccup! for gods sake! Say something so this kid will shut up!"

As Anna and Elsa walked into the room the spectacle in front of them was quite bizarre to them but a standard everyday occurrence in Hiccups life.

Standing in front of him was a bizarre boy who was 9 years old. Whoever what was so bizarre about him was his appearance, Mainly his hair. It's was pure white! It looked no different to snow. Not to mention how it accentuated how pale he was. He looked like someone you'd see laying ill on the bed but here he was, poking the young boy curled up in a ball with a large stick over and over while he kept his head in his knees with his older brother sat off to the side staring at the scene in annoyance.

Both Elsa and Anna couldn't help but giggle at the sight. The sound filled the room, bouncing off the walls and once they heard it, both the white haired boy and Hiccup's older brother both turned to see 2 young girls standing at the entrance along with a blond haired grown man and, to the white haired boy's fear, Aster who looked furious.

"CHRIST JACK! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 5 MINUTES AND SUDDENLY YOU DECIDE TO ANNOY THE POOR LAD!" Aster yelled looking down at the white haired boy who just looked down,crestfallen at his bare feet,.

"But Aster! He won't say anything! He's been sitting like that since he got here, I just wanted to get him to talk..." Jack said in reply with a quiet voice.

Aster looked ready to yell at Jack some more but considerably softened at what the young boy in front of him said. He let out a sigh and reminded himself in his head

_"These are kids forced into this. Not recruits. Being nasty will get you nowhere"_ with that thought ingrained in his head, He crouched down and looked Jack in eye.

"I know you wanna make friends Jack but everyone goes about this differently. Give him sometime, He'll open up soon enough" Aster whispered to Jack while giving occasional sympathic glances to Hiccup.

"OK Aster I'll try and wait" Jack gave a smile back at Aster

"Atta boy!" Aster laughed and ruffled Jack's hair to the young boys annoyance.

"HEY! HEY! Don't mess up my hair! Bunny!" Jack said with a playful frown on his face.  
"Heh, Remember who the teacher is here Jack. Alright now let's introduce you to the 2 new team mates" Aster said with a smile and Jack returned it with an excited grin.  
"You guys too!" Aster called out to Hiccup and his older brother.

At the call Hiccups older brother turned to gave a look in Aster's general direction and then snorted and return to looking at the ceiling. Hiccup didn't even react to the call and just remained curled up in a ball.

Aster sighed at this and thought to himself _"Those 2 better be worth this."_  
and proceeded to return to the matter at hand. "Girls, this young kid right here is Jackson Overland. Son of the Military Advisor, North Overland." Jack at this gave out a huge wave with a great big grin on his face, trying to show that he was a friendly guy.

"and Jack these 2 are..." Aster lingered as he realized he never asked for there names. "Elsa and Anna" Akthar thankfully came in with, saving Aster from further embarrassment.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. As ol' Bunny right here said, names Jackson Overland, call me Jack though, less of a mouthful. Love the winter, playing tricks and making sure to have fun. Also don't ask about the hair. I'm not too sure why it's white either." Jack said with that huge grin STILL plastered on his face.

Elsa giggled at this display and said "Well Mr Overland I'm Elsa Arendelle and I'm sure that we'll get along just fine." a small smile graced her features as she stared at Jack and reached out for a handshake. Jack looked down at the display and gave strong shake in reply to her.

"And this is my sister Anna. Anna say Hi"

"..."

"Anna don't be rude." Elsa said with slight annoyance

"..."

"Anna what are you star-" Elsa looked at her sister and stared in confusion as Anna seemed to just be staring off ahead. Following her sisters eye sight she realized what her young sister was staring at.

The young Auburn haired boy across the room had lifted his head and made eye contact with Anna. He had a puzzled look on his face as he started straight into Anna's eyes. Anna was staring back into his green eyes intensely and neither seemed very willing to lose this staring contest which they seemed to be locked in.

Jack and Elsa both looked at the scene in front of them with surprise and let them do this for a few more seconds before Elsa finally nudged her sister which seemed to knock her out of the trance she seemed to be pulled herself into.

"E-Elsa!, Whats wrong!" Anna said in a hurried tone. Elsa only smiled at her sister fondly.  
"This is Jackson Overland, say hello." Elsa repeated for the 2nd time, Anna finally seemed to take notice of the young boy in front of her and stuck out her hand towards him.

"Hi! I'm Anna and I hope that we can be friends Jackson!" Anna replied in a bubbly voice with a huge smile on her face which Elsa felt like she hadn't seen in a thousand years.

Jack could only laugh at how the girls personality seemed to RADIATE happiness. Reaching out he took Anna hand and shook it "No need to hope Anna. We already are friends, all of us." Jack said while looking towards Elsa in what seemed like a question of approval, the smile that he got in return told her that she was onboard.

Anna could only giggle at the young boy and slowly..her previous worries of loneliness and fear were slowly disappearing. But as she turned her head and looked at the Auburn boy again. Her heart sank ever so slightly.

His head was back in his knees again and he seemed to close himself off again.  
Well Anna decided she didn't like him keeping those pretty green eyes of his so hidden.

With her mind set on it and a boost in confidence on her side...Anna set off to across the room to confront the boy.

* * *

**A/N: Huh..2000 words didn't think I was capable of that.**

**But yeah 4 of the main characters are now together and we just need the other 3.**

**They'll all be arriving in the next 2 chapters and we'll also be spending the next chapter building Hiccup and Anna's relationship while Hiccup opens up to everyone over the years while we start building up the main arc of the story as well  
Believe me it's not going to be a smooth ride for these 2 when they're in love. **

******and finally Hiccups Adoptive brother is revealed early in the next chapter!**

**So with those things in mind I leave you  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here nor there source material.**

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 3

Hiccup wasn't the strongest kid around, In fact he often was called a talking fishbone by everyone, even what little friends he had. He couldn't help it, it was just the way he was but it also meant that he had no way of defending himself from others who felt like beating him up.

Over the years he'd developed his own little way of saving himself from harm. It wasn't much but it was his own little world of safety and it all consisted of 2 simple things. Knee's up. Head down.

While it seemed like a useless way of defending ones self from bodily harm, Hiccup had it down to an art form due to living at home with a sociopath like his brother. He gripped his knees so tight it was almost impossible to move him, it was like he was a rock looking to fall through a crack, deep down into the earth and remain hidden forever.

It usually worked a charm and kept everyone away from him...but god, this kid was giving his famed technique a run for it's money.  
"Come oooonnnnn! Say something or I'll keep poking you with this stick"

_"Why won't you just go away?!" _Was all Hiccup wanted to say to him, but he realized acting out of line and being rude would do him no favors here, so he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut once again muttering that mantra _"You can't be weak, You can't be weak"_

"Hiccup! for gods sake say something so this kid will shut up!"  
Ohh if his brother thought he'd be telling him what to do though he'd be sorely mistaken, not with the treatment he'd given him over the years. The constant belittling, abuse and general misery he brought Hiccup in day to day life was not something he'd so simply forget.

Suddenly after who know's how long of this incessant poking had gone on, laughter filled the room and FINALLY the kid stopped poking him. But the hurried footsteps not many seconds later indicated that someone wasn't that happy.

"CHRIST JACK! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 5 MINUTES AND SUDDENLY YOU DECIDE TO ANNOY THE POOR LAD!" a thick Australian voice yelled out. No doubt at the kid who had been poking him. So...his name was Jack, he'd keep that in mind if he ever decided to talk to him, unlikely but still something to take on board.

"But Aster! He won't say anything! He's been sitting like that since he got here, I just wanted to get him to talk..." OK, now Hiccup felt guilty. He'd gotten Jack all wrong. He thought Jack wanted him to get out of his comfort zone so he could torment him, hurt him; like his brother so reguarly at home.

"See, this is what you get for being stupid and weak! Distrusting of everyone around you! And you wonder why you don't think you're good enough for this. WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!"

Hiccup drew his head in tighter and just kept trying to drown out his negative thoughts. Now wasn't the time for self pity.

When Hiccup finally returned to the realm of reality he realized he could only hear quiet voices in the distance, while he would of liked this in a normal situation, he was interested to see who was laughing earlier.

Slowly peeking his head out of his knees, Hiccup surveyed the room looking from his left to see if any was different, His brother was looking up at ceiling obviously anxious to start training and prepare to become a soldier. Shifting his head over to the middle of the room he found what he was looking for.

Standing over across the room was white haired boy, no doubt the boy who was called Jack, conversing with a Platinum blond haired girl. She was no clearly no older then 10 and seemed to be enjoying whatever Jack was animatedly saying.

"Wonder what's so entertaining about him" Hiccup curiously thought. He swore he could feel someone staring at him and turned his head a little bit more...

Then he saw her.

Standing across the room, looking directly at him, was a young girl. No doubt in his mind the same age as him. Her strawberry blond hair made into pigtails falling down either side of her framing her slightly angled face, Her blue eye's piercing his own green. While Hiccup wanted to look away, wanted more than anything to just stop staring, he just..couldn't and he didn't know why. He felt like if he did, she'd vanish and never return and from the way she was staring; she had the same mindset towards this little staring contest they were in.

He just stared for who knows how long until she finally snapped back into reality and snapped her head away from him. Hiccup didn't know why, but he was slightly upset that she stopped and decided that with that done he'd return to his original method of sitting and sank his head back down into his knees.

After that Hiccup hardly heard anything and felt slightly at peace. Almost like he could just relax for a bit and at that moment, he felt like he'd have a moment where he could calm down.

"Why are you are sitting like that?"

OK MAYBE NOT!

"GAH!" Hiccup screamed, nearly jumping out of his own skin and hitting his head on the ceiling along the way. As he sat there trying to get his breath back, he turned over to see who was talking to him and his breath hitched.

It was same girl he'd been staring at not even 5 minutes ago, Right there sitting next to him, staring at him with unwavering curiosity. With a better view of her couldn't help but notice all the little freckles that covered her nose.

Hiccup was, for some reason, unable to put together a sentence right now, so he looked ridiculous trying to peice together words could only stare at her and shake his head.

The girl just giggled at the scene and Hiccup found he liked her laugh.

He liked it a lot.

"Your laugh is really pretty" Hiccup unknowingly blurted out, seconds after he said however he realized his mistake and slammed his hands over his mouth. Maybe if he was lucky he'd just burst into a ball of flames with how embarrassed he felt.

Now the girl was full blown laughing, but it wasn't a condescending but rather just one of happiness and Hiccup found himself liking it even more than before.

"Well no one's said that to me before so I guess I'll say thank you but only this once!" She joked and Hiccup found himself smiling at her.

"I'm Anna and I hope we can be friends" She said as she stuck her hand, big grin on her face.  
Hiccup could only stare at her hand, should he take it? Would it be a good idea? He wanted so badly not to reach out and just keep to himself, thinking it would be better for everyone involved but the genuine look on her face and hope in her eyes made him betray his instincts.

Reaching out, Hiccup took her hand shook it. "Hello Anna, I'm Hiccup and I hope we can be friends too" Anna smiled with an almost ecstatic expression and said to him "Come then Hiccup let's go talk to the others"

Well it seemed like she was determined to get him talking to others with the same openess that he was willing to show her

"Whoa whoa hold on there! Seriously Anna! Slow down!"

Hiccups older brother looked over at the sound of his little brother's voice and silently snickered at how pathetic he looked, being dragged over by a girl over to the other 2 kids who seemed to have watched the whole scene in amazement.

God the scene in front of him made him sick! The 3 kids all laughing at his younger brother who seemed to be stuttering and nearly tripping over his own feet despite the fact he was standing still.

Man he just wished they'd finally start the training right now. He wanted out, He wanted the power to be able to exact revenge on everyone who left him in this horrible position.  
And once this was finally over, He would take his revenge on the world.

After all...

He wasn't formerly a Prince of the Southern Isles for nothing...

* * *

Akthar stood off to the side, a relieved smile gracing his face as he watched his 2 baby girls make friends with the other recruits in the training facility.

Aster stood to his left with a suprised expression "Bloody hell. Anna actually managed to break the young kids shell. I thought we were going to have to pry his head outta there with a crowbar."  
Akthar merely chuckled at the man. He wasn't suprised Anna got through to him, Once she set her mind to something she was very stubborn about seeing it through.

"Well I just hope the kid's can be happy and start relying on each other. They'll need it while they're here." Akthar said with a smile still on his face.

"Actually Akthar there is something I need to talk to you about" Aster said. Akthar turned to face his friend and saw that his face was cold and serious, making it known it was a serious matter.

"What is it about?"

"You know how the scientific team is still working on that super soldier serum? Well...they've decided that 2 of the kids from this group will be chosen."

"WHAT?!" Akthar yelled, alarmed by the sudden news "But it's far too soon! How will we kno-"

"Easy there mate" Aster stated in a calm voice "You need not worry. It'll be years before we actually decide to go through with actual experimentation but 2 of the kids will be chosen. The strongest and weakest here."

"Why those 2 specific requirements?" Akthar replied with a puzzled expression

"We want to test how it enhances the abilities of the children. We want to see both the extremes."

"Estimated time before the children will be chosen?"

"3 Years from now" Aster replied to his friend.

"Good I hope my kids won't be subjected to it, but we'll have to see how they do." Akthar replied while staring at his children who were currently laughing as Jack had Hiccup in a headlock while ruffling his hair.

"Trust me mate. If it works, we'll be dealing with the perfect soldiers"

"...But at what cost?"

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter down.**

**Anna and Hiccup have began to go down the road of emotional connection which will lead to love.**

**Well there you have it. Hans is Hiccup's adoptive older brother.  
I was originally planning to use Dagur but then I realized that Hans, also looking similar to Hiccup, made an interesting foil to Hiccup. Hiccups very kind but a reserved young man who doesn't really attempt to make the first move and cares more about other peoples needs than himself, Hans is aggressive and very good at manipulating people for his own gain.**

**Well believe me Hans is very integral to the plot and we will be following him through the story as well as Hiccup  
****Also next chapter we do a time skip mainly focusing on Anna and how she feels about Hiccup so a word of warning in advance. Also the 3 remaining members finally make there appearance and the main arc kicks into full gear after the next chapter with one more time skip to the group when they're all in there 20s**

**With all that in mind I'm going to bed.  
****I'm tired as hell and I'll proof read this tomorrow**

**with that in mind **

**Peace**

**Read and Review if you would be so kind**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not going to be attempting to write Merida with her scottish accent so keep that in mind.**

**6 Years Later**

"Come on Hiccup, Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll be able to pass something soon enough. Heck I think I can see some muscles growing on you!"

"Gee, Anna thanks for compliment. I know it's a lie but it's the thought that counts".

Anna could only sign as she took in the sight of Hiccup looking forlorn, head in his hands as he tried to pep himself up. Looking around the table she saw Elsa and Jack looking the scene with worry as well.

Training wasn't the easiest thing in the world for the group, Hiccup most of all.  
Being psyhically weak did not help the poor guy at all when it came to all the different types of training that the the camp seemed to teach to the students.

Close combat, Long range, Working with weapons, Infiltration, you name it and this camp was teaching it.

But Hiccup somehow managed to excel at next to none of them. Everytime there was a physical, He failed, any close range fights with other students, He lost those too. The only thing Hiccup showed skill in was aerial combat, in a plane he was nearly untouchable; But that wasn't good enough here.  
Even herself, the most clumiest girl in the camp, managed to have all round average skill in all the classes.  
Anna, while immensely grateful that he hadn't been sent home; She didn't know what she'd do without him, was confused as to why Hiccup was still here and even more so why Aster seemed to have a such interest in him despite all of his flaws.

_"Maybe it's because Hans is so good at this he expects that Hiccups capable of the same things."_

And when Anna meant Hans was good at this, She wasn't lying, If anything she was under rating how much he enjoyed and excelled at this.

Anything that was thrown at him, He passed it with ease. The exact opposite of Hiccup and how he was when it came to anything here. At 16 years old, Hans was now in amazing shape and managed to put everyone around him to immense shame in regards to physique and military prowess.

Not to say that everyone else were just still skin and bones, at 14, Anna was already on her way to a great physique, lean muscles and the beginnings of a six pack covered her body and she was finally starting fill out and get a more womanly shape. Elsa and Jack weren't slouches either, In fact Jack could probably give Hans a run for his money if he ever decided to show off and Elsa could make anyone turn their head with her amazingly toned physique.

Yep they were all starting to get the benefits of the new regime...Except Hiccup.

The poor guy was still only skin and bones with nothing to show for his 6 years of training here and though he'd tell no one, It made him downright miserable, Even Anna was now slightly taller and more muscular than him and it made him even more embarrassed.  
She told no one but it hurt Anna whenever Hiccup told her he was fine about it because his eyes always told her the story.

He felt weak

He felt like he didn't belong here.

He felt _worthless._

And even with her best efforts, it pained her to know that nothing she could make Hiccup feel was like watching someone you love cut yourself and a glass wall is keeping you from helping them, but you still get a full view of the destruction it's causing.

..heh... She still can't believe she uses that word to describe how she feels for Hiccup...

_Love.._  
But it's true, while Anna would never admit it to him, she'd been in love with Hiccup since that first day that they locked eyes in the original rec room. While maybe others saw a failure and a screw-up, she saw him for what he really was. A kind-hearted soul who cared about others and wished that they could find peace, and Anna wished that he'd never change from that man but she wasn't even sure Hiccup felt the same about her.

Little did she know, not only did he care for her, he in fact loved her even more than she thought possible. Which is why it pained him to be so, in his mind, worthless. He didn't feel he was good enough for her.

"-ou alright Anna? Anna?"

Anna nearly jumped when she heard it but managed to maintain her composure to stare at her older sister.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Why? Something wrong?" Anna replied with a tilt of her head ever so slightly.

"You've been pretty quiet and knowing you I'd thought you be involved in Jack and Hiccups argument." Elsa said with a nod of her head to her left. Anna turned and giggled at Jack and Hiccup who seemed to be locked in a heated argument over something. Though knowing them, it was probably a pointless subject to begin with.

"Oh you two going at it again like an old married couple I see." Anna piped in while snickering at them. Hiccup and Jack both turned to look at the 2 girls, Hiccup's face slightly reddening.

"Oh you're gonna call us a married couple Anna? If that were true you'd probably beat to a pulp for taking Hiccup away from you!" Jack replied with a knowing smirk on his face. That remark sent both Anna and Hiccup in a fit as they both spluttered to try and get words out but could only managed to speak in jumbled english

"Well..." "It's not li-.." "I..di-.." "Why wo..."

Jack just laughed at the pair and Elsa, though she tried not to bless her heart, couldn't help but join and soon enough Anna and Hiccup were both just glaring at them with completely reddened faces.

"Well after that embarrassing exchange I believe it's time for me and my "husband" to make our way back to the dorms. Right honey? Flynn's probably waiting for us anyway" Jack said with a huge joking grin on his face. Hiccup could only shake his head at Jack's shenanigans and start to get up while Anna gave Jack at look that was akin to hoping he burst into flames.

Elsa held Anna back from nearly tearing the poor guy to shreds. "Yep I think you're right Jack, I guess me and Anna should head back to our own dorms as well. Rapunzel and Merida are most likely wondering where we are."

Anna gave a quick glare to her sister before calming herself down. "Yeah, Elsa's right it's time for us to be going. Hiccup I'll see you at our usual spot later tonight right?" Anna asked with that same hopeful smile on her face that she'd given since the day they met.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Anna." Hiccup smiled warmly at her and she jumped for joy.

"OK see ya later guys!" Anna proceeded to turn tail and run off out the room without even waiting for her sister.

"ANNA WAIT UP! SEE YA LATER GUYS!" Elsa ran out the room after her sister while Hiccup and Jack just laughed at her misfortune of having such a spirited sibling.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup got back to male dorms 5 minutes after they'd split off with Anna and Elsa. Somehow along the way they got into an argument over whether or not Hans had been born with a tail.

"Come on Hic! He's been so demented and outright joyful when you've got hurt. I bet he has 666 tattooed on his butt along with a tail!"

"Well Jack. believe me I know my brother. He may be sadistic but he hasn't need to just adjust his pants because a tails poking out the end. I can neither confirm or deny the 666 tattoo though." That got Jack and Hiccup chuckling to themselves. Who would've believed Hiccup at one point wanted nothing to do with Jack.

"We discussing Mister Sadist again" A third voice rang out.  
"Sure are Flynn, get your ass out here."  
"Whatever you say frosty"

A young man older than both Jack and Hiccup leapt out of trees and landed in front of them both. in pale moonlight you could easily make his brown hair which went down to his shoulders and his powerful physique which easily made him a threatening figure but his kind demeanor obviously made it clear he was friend, not foe.

"Well I see you managed to drag old Hiccup away from Anna, or did you? She's not hiding around the corner trying to catch me by surprise right?"

Jack laughed at his friends slightly puzzled expression "Nah Flynn she's gone back to her dorms with Elsa to hang with Merida and your girlfriend"  
"Phew! Good, last time she was around I was nursing that bruise on my arm for a week"  
"Well last time you did try and tie me to a random branch on that tree." Hiccup replied with a smirk.

Flynn pouted and went to say something when Jack interrupted.

"I must admit Flynn it was funny watching you try and get back at Anna for it all night while even Rapunzel told you that you deserved it."  
"But that's besides the point she insulted my smolder and my honor!"  
"Ahh get over it Flynn, your smolder is over rated anyway." Hiccup was already walking up the steps to their room as he said this.  
Flynn proceeded to dramatically gasp and retorted  
"Ohh of course Hiccup doesn't want to say anything wrong about his precious Anna. Does he? Probably thinks he'll lose his chance to be with her. Oh woe is him!"

Hiccup froze on the steps and whirled around with a heavy blush on his cheeks.  
"She's not my precious anything THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
Jack and Flynn stared at each other and proceeded to reply at the same time

"But you want her to be. Riigghhtttt?"  
Hiccup said nothing but the further reddening of his face told them both what his answer was.  
"Aww come on Hiccup. You really gotta work on making it less obvious. Everyone see's it besides Anna, then again maybe it's because everyone besides you can see that she's crazy about you too."

"Don't be ridiculous Flynn. She doesn't want someone like me. She deserves far better." Hiccup seemed to falter after the words left his mouth and turned back around to continue his ascension up the stairs.

"Why don't you tell her then and let her decide then?" Jack piped in after being quiet for a minute or so.

Hiccup froze at the door.

"...What?"  
"Tell her. Tonight."  
"B-but Jack, She'll laugh at me and probably never want anything to do with m-"  
"Hic. Listen to me as your best male friend of 6 years" "HEY!" "Calm down Flynn it's a three way deal. Anyway Hic trust me when I say this. She is crazy about you. Elsa tells me all the time that she's always wanting to see you and always talks about you and how much she just wants to be around you."

"...Really?"  
"Really! So do us a favor. Tell her and trust me you'll be over the moon when you get back."

Silence seem to reign over the forest as both Flynn and Jack watched Hiccup's face go through different emotions.

"Alright I'll do it!"  
"YES!" "ALRIGHT HICCUP!" Jack and Flynn both yelled out at the same time, while Jack just held his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and Flynn ruffled Hiccup's hair to his slight annoyance

"Alright alright guys! Let's just go back inside and get this over with. Hans is probably wondering where his punching bag is. God I just hope I have good luck tonight."

**BANG**

* * *

Anna was sitting in her dorm room on her bed. Laughing and sharing stories with her friends and sister.

"So Anna? Night out with Hiccup again eh? When ye finally just gonna stop being a wuss and tell the boy you like him?" Merida said with a smirk.

Anna could only blush and look at her friend who she'd made 2 years ago, Her wild curly hair managed to somehow go everywhere making her look almost like it was on fire. Her blue eyes were a similar color to Anna's own and she was incredible well defined for a girl the same age as Anna.

"I-I don't know. I'm not even sure he likes me."

"Are we talking about the same Hiccup here. The same one who always there to listen to you and meets you EVERY night that you and him can to watch the moon and just chat about stuff? Yeah Anna he totally doesn't like you back." Rapunzel giggled as she brushed her long blond hair which reached just the back of her ankles, her green eyes sparkling like they usually do when they're discussing love lives .

"But that's besides the point! We've been friends for 6 years and I don't want to ruin it."

Elsa had sat on the sidelines watching Anna repeatedly make excuses so she decided to try a last ditch effort to convince her to confess tonight.

"Anna?"

The group all turned and stared at Elsa as she sat down on her sisters bed

"Would you tell us when you realized you were truly in love with Hiccup?"

Anna's breath hitched once the question was thrown at her. She wondered what Elsa's intentions were but she thought that telling her friends wouldn't hurt her.  
After a few more seconds of silence Anna began her story.

_**3 years ago**_

_Anna was walking through the forest trying to find her way back to the girls dorm._  
_The 11 year old had gotten separated from her sister and was trying to find her way out of this maze that was her new home._

_She cut through the jungle and found herself in a clearing_

_She was about to leave when she spotted a familiar sight There sitting on a rock and staring up at the moon was Hiccup. He looked so peaceful, more peaceful than Anna had seen him since training had started. Anna almost felt like leaving him be in his content moment but she stepped on a branch which alerted Hiccup to her presence. When he stared at her and her back at him he smiled with relief._

_"Oh Anna it's you."_

_Anna was nearly close to stumbling over multiple times as she approached the young boy_

_"H-hi Hiccup"_

_"Something wrong? You seem slightly uncomfortable...Did I do something wrong?" Hiccup look slightly upset and jumped down from his rock._

_"Oh Hiccup no I'm fine it's just...I'm lost and I don't know how to get back."_

_"Oh..well I could show you back now, I was just sitting here doing nothing."_

_"Well...Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why are you sitting here?" Hiccup paused at that. Why did he come out here? He never really thought about it._

_Hiccup just finally answered from the heart. "It's a beautiful sight. The view of the moon and all the quiet scenery just let's me think, No worries and no fears. Just me and my thoughts."_

_Anna watched how Hiccup seemed to enter a calm state and she watched how beautiful his face seemed to be when he actually had no worries._

_Anna seemed to make a decision internally after mulling this over._

_"Do you wanna sit around some more?"_

_"What...y-you a-a-and me? You r-really want to?"_

_Anna giggled at how nervous Hiccup seemed to be once she asked. _

_"Yes silly you and me? I think I'd like to just talk right now"_

_Hiccup seemed to be beginning to blush with how much she seemed determined to stay_

_"...Alright"_

_With that declaration, Hiccup and Anna sat down. for a few minutes there was nothing but silence as neither was sure what to say to the other._

_Anna was finally the one who tried to break the ice._  
_"So...you enjoying the training?" Anna internally winced. She knew that Hiccup was the one student who made his dislike of the training clear constantly, much to the chagrin of Aster and, rather surprisingly, Hans._

_"Well I can't deny the foods good" was the joke she got in response, as Hiccup gave his best attempt at giving an honest smile, It wasn't much but it was good enough for her to continue_  
_"Well I'm just glad I got you out of that shell all those years ago. Jack seems so happy to have you around. You are pretty much the main reason he finds it bearable. Not to mention how much I'm glad I have a friend like you" Anna had slowly began to blush as she finished her sentence_

_"Well I must say I'm grateful to you too. I may hate this place and everything it means but at least I have people I can trust, rely on to always be there with me.."_

_Anna's face dropped slightly as she took in what Hiccup said._

_"Why DO you hate this place so much? Hiccup. does it have anything to do with anyone here? Hans?"_

_Hiccup sighed as he thought about how to answer this. Anna just sat next to him watching him expectantly, taking in his features._

_Hiccup decided again to just speak from the heart and let it out_

_"Because this isn't right Anna..."_

_"What isn't?"_

_Hiccup let out a heavy handed sigh._

_"This war. All of it, Why do we need to fight and kill each other for petty reasons? We don't even know what we're fighting for anymore. We just kill because we've been conditioned to believe it's for the good of everyone, for the Guardians, for Tsar Lunar, but it isn't and it hasn't been for a long time." Hiccup had slowly began to shake as he went into more detail and Anna was beginning to worry for him until he seemed to compose himself and looked her straight in the eyes._

_"You know why I keep going on with this training despite my hatred of it? Because once it's over and I'm out there fighting. I'm going to do whatever it takes to end this war for good! I want to be able to lie down in this spot without the constant threat of danger with my friends, I don't want to wake up one day to find out you died in battle!" Hiccup seemed to be close to tears as he choked out his final words on the matter. "I don't want leave a world like this for the future to have to suffer through!"_

_Anna had heard enough and threw her arms around Hiccup as he cried into her shoulder. All the years of pain, neglect and self-doubt pouring out of him and being laid bare to her._  
_Anna tried to hold back her own tears at Hiccups speech as he wept and wept in her arms._

_Neither of them spoke for the rest of that night until they left the clearing. They just sat there, holding each other under the pale light of the moon._

_And in that moment, Unknowingly to each other. Their young love blossomed._

Anna brushed the tears from her eyes as Elsa held her lovingly, rocking her gently back and forth with her chin resting on the top of her head.

"I knew I loved him since that night, Since he trusted me enough to confide in me his dreams. I realized that while he may not be the strongest or the bravest. He's the purest person I've met, someone who cared for all of us regardless of what we've done, and I'll love him forever for it." Anna looked around the room to gauge her friends reactions.

Rapunzel looked on the verge of joyful tears as she looked at Anna, no doubt she believed now more than ever that she should confess to Hiccup.  
Merida tried to keep her strong facade, but it was painfully obvious to the girls that the story had touched her just as much as Rapunzel.

Elsa most surprisingly looked so proud of her sister, She obviously approved of her choice of men and was pretty much begging with her eyes that she confess to the object of her affections.

With a single final look to each other, Anna stood up and brushed off her trousers and declared "and I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight!"

**BANG**

Anna and the girls all leapt from their spaces as the speakers blared **"Berserker attack! Berserker attack! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! DORMITORY NOW ENTERING LOCKDOWN" **

Before any of the girls had any chance to react the windows and doors all proceeded to have protecting armor slide over them and with a clicking noise, The entire building was sealed and inpenetrable

"Berserker air raids? Now? Don't they have any better things to do with their times? I thought we were hidden from nearly everyone." Rapunzel spoke with alarm.

"I don't know but whatever they're here for it can't be good."

Merida took this moment to add her own question to the question. "But where are they hitting us? Nothing of worth is here!"  
"It's probably one of their usual reasons. Just to send a message and nothing else."

"Well it's most likely the rec room or one of the training bases. I doubt we'll be hurt" Elsa replied in her usual calm voice, She'd grown more used to the attacks then others, while they weren't frequent they tended to happen every couple of months.

Anna started to calm down and begin to wait it out until the next announcement made her blood run cold.

"**WARNING! WARNING! BOYS DORMITORY CURRENTLY OFFLINE! BOYS DORMOITORY CURRENTLY OFFLINE! DAMAGE REPORT CRITICAL!"**

_"Hiccup..."_

* * *

Jack couldn't focus, He could hardly see. The explosion had knocked him, Hiccup and Flynn into the forest and Flynn had pretty much nearly destoryed the tree. Jack had been rather unlucky and hit his head on a stone that laid on the ground

Jack's vision was fading in and out, He was only getting brief glimpses of the scenary around him but it gave him enough time to catch key moments.

Large feet appearing in front of him.  
A man in visors staring into his eyes and proceeding to deem him useless to his squadmates.  
Men in uniforms he'd never seen, circling around an unconsicous Hiccup.  
Hiccup being dragged deeper into the forest by the armed men.

Jack could only watch the scene in front of him with dim eyes, But before he passed out he reached out towards Hiccup as he was dragged away from him and Flynn..into the unknown

"H-Hiccup..let..him...go."

Jack tried with all his power to reach out for Hiccup but a kick to the face swiftly turned his world black.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Anna was close to a disheveled mess as she paced through the room and tried to find someway out of the room. To say she was frightened was under statement. She couldn't even begin to comptemplate how she'd be able to function if Hiccup was hurt. She had to get out this complex and find him. Rapunzel was in similar shape but all she could do was hug her knees and try not to cry but she deathly worried for Flynn's well being. Elsa and Merida completed the group by trying to calm down both the respectives girls.

"Anna you need to calm down. I'm sure the boys are fine. By the time we're out of here Hiccup and the others will be outside waiting for us." Elsa said in soothing voice as she went over and hugged her sister.

"Right Elsa and don't worry Punzie Ol'Eugene is hard headed. I doubt he even noticed the attack and probably just waiting with Jack and Hiccup" Merida added in.

Before Anna could reply, Asters voice blared out the speakers, If Anna wasn't so determined to get out she might of heard that his voice was thick with emotion  
"Alright girls.. Uh-We've got a damage report from the ground team investigating the boys dorm."

"Uhh. Jackson Overland and Flynn Rider have been found injured and are currently in the infirmiry." Rapunzel gasped and struggled even further to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes while Merida held her shoulders.

"Unfortunately we have 2 confirmed deaths."

Anna felt the room, her blood and her very being go cold as everything seemed to go silent besides the man's voice.

_"Please"_  
"First confirmed death is Hans Haddock."  
_"...Please not him"_  
"And the 2nd is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

* * *

Hiccup could hardly see, what with the throbbing headache that was currently tearing his head apart. All he could hear was a high pitched ring however as it began to clear up he could hear multiple voices, all discussing different matters.

Hiccup had decided that he'd had enough of just listening and forced his eyes open, a bright light immediately filled his vision and caused him to wince. After a few more seconds his eyes gratefully adapted to the bright light and he got a chance to see where he was. He was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a research faclilty, multiple scientists were walking through the doors in front of the glass window Hiccup was staring through, He didn't what was going on, but he didn't like it. This place was giving him the chills.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

Hiccup whirled around at the unexpected voice and looked at the Middle aged man standing across the room in the door.

"What..What is this place? What do you want with me?" Hiccup was hurling questions at the poor man and he was having a hard time keeping up. He finally decided to interupt the boys rambling.

"OK, OK I can see you're confused so let me help you out here. My name is Roland Corona. I'm sure you've been acquainted with my daughter, Rapunzel, during your training."

Hiccup couldn't find the words to reply but he was aware of the man. Rapunzel always did say that her parents were both involved in genetic research.

"Well son, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, you've been chosen for a ground breaking new experiment. For years we've been working on trying to create a serum that would be able to enchance and exceed the average humans limits, It would be able to give increased speed, endurance, strength and agility. We've been experimenting and we believe that we have synthesised the perfect version, with it you'll be capable of performing feats no normal man or woman will ever be able. You'll be the perfect soldier." Roland finished while looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup tried to absorb all this information as he sat there looking at the ground only one question peeked through his mind.

"How do you know it's safe?"

"...Your brother has already been through the experiment."

Hiccup jumped up at that.  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEANS HANS IS HERE?"

"Your brother was the second candidate for the experiments. He came here earlier, and outright demanded that we do it as soon as possible. It was a smashing success and he's already been suited and sent to Tsar Lunar"

Hiccup's eyes widened at that  
"What do you mean Tsar Lunar? What does he want with us?"

Roland explained "Well we intended for the 2 candidates to become the personal soldiers of Tsar Lunar in battle, You'd be free from repercussions and punishment and your only objective would be to complete the mission at hand."

The explantion made Hiccup's entire composure falter as he asked what he felt was the most important question

"Why me? What about me is so special that you chose me."

Roland looked at the boy "Hiccup. Aster has told me repeatedly that while you have made your dislike of this training here, you've tried your hardest in order to pass despite the fact you've constantly failed. You've displayed amazing determination and it's what we've been looking for. So I only have one question son. Will you help us?"

Hiccup sat there, He tried to think of an answer and every single thought screamed to take it.

"You've wanted the power to end the war! With this you have a chance! TAKE IT! BE WEAK NO LONGER!" The darkest parts of Hiccups mind screamed, Almost deafening and before Hiccup could even react he had given his answer.

"..I will"

Roland broke out a relieved smile.  
"Good. Go get ready. The experiment starts in 45 minutes!"  
Hiccup was stunned "45 MINUTES! B-b-but what about my friends? What am I supposed to say to them?"  
At that Roland's composure slightly sagged, A feature Hiccup took in with fear.

"Well...you can't see your friends anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your friends and family believe you're dead and to the rest of the world, you officially are. After this you'll only be known by your code-name unlike other soldiers such as my daughter and her friends.

Hiccup looked down at his hands. These changes were all coming so fast and he could only keep one thing in mind.

_"Anna"_

He'd have to leave her behind, never see her beautiful smile, hear her wonderful laugh or gaze into those amazing blue eyes again and the thought of it made his heart slowly tear, painfully.

"..will I ever seem them again?"

"Maybe son. We're not sure. You'll probably come in contact with them on the battlefield but you'll have to be able to leave personal feelings aside if you do."  
"...OK"  
"Good. Well son see you once the augmentation is over! I look forward to seeing the results."

"Yes sir."  
With that Roland walked out the room and left Hiccup to his own devices until he was needed to begin.

**1 Hour Later**

Hiccup sat in his room once again, A changed man. He'd been for the augmentation and it had been a success, He was no longer an average human. The scientists called him a "Super human" jokingly and Hiccup, to be honest, could feel and see why they thought this. Staring at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe but an hour ago he was skin and bones. His new appearance was startling to him.

Standing in at 5,9 and no doubt going to get taller, he now looked to have the physique of a accomplished swimmer, gving him limber joints capable of running faster in the field of battle, He was lean and mean. He could feel the increase of energy, the training excerise he'd performed 10 minutes ago proved how enhanced he was. He was now on record faster than any other trainee including his older brother post augementation by miles and could benchpress close to 1,000lbs, to say nothing of his increased agility.

Hiccup still couldn't believe that at 13 years old this had happened to him. But as he thought about it, It came at a cost.

"_Jack, Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel, Elsa..."_

_"Anna..I'm so sorry it had to be like this"._

Hiccup could now never reveal how he felt to her. He'd never be able to see her again and it tore him apart inside. He'd lost all of his friends for the sake of getting a means to end the war for good, so god damn it! He's gonna ensure he ends this war once and for all...for her. With one last single tear Hiccup vowed himself never to shed one again. He had to be strong, for them.

_"I wasn't sure until Anna but now I know...I love you. So I'll end this war, for you I'll end it so-"_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"-you can at least have the world that you envisioned...even if you're not here to experience it with me" Anna wept as she sat in front of Hiccups tombstone along with the rest of the group. They didn't know what to say or how to console Anna. The past week she'd been a complete wreck, Hiccups death destroying her, not even getting into how they all felt. The group now had a Hiccup sized hole in it and they all knew in their hearts it would never be able to be refilled.

"I promise you Hiccup, I promise that I'll end this war for you. I'll accomplish your dream and bring peace to the world because that's what you wanted...I love you." Anna meant every word she's just said. From now on she didn't care about trying to just fight, she wanted to end this all for good. For the man she loved and now could never have.

As Anna stood up and turned away from the tombstone, tears still falling down her face, Elsa came forward and gave her sister a comforting hug, after a few more seconds the rest of the group joined and gave her one solid hug to let her know. They'd be with her every step of the way, They'd accomplish Hiccups dream.

Together.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the glass panel, showing a suit which Roland had told him, was designed for him in mind. Hiccup wasn't a critic but he had to admit it was an impressive piece of equipment. a full body suit which he was informed was made of tougher material then usual making it harder to hurt him in combat. It was accentuated with dark purple streaks with armored legs which seemed to made for nimble movement as it was thin at the knees,and finally, a helmet. It was angled with slight horns poking out on either side with small eye holes for sight but other wise completely black with a single purple streak going through each side, no doubt to hide his identity.

As Hiccup looked down at the nameplate below it, he laughed.

"Hmm "The Dragon" is that my code-name Roland?"

The man looked over at him with a smirk  
"It is if you want it to be."

"Well then...let's get it down in writing."

* * *

**A/N: Man that was a long chapter.**

**Now I think some of you maybe wondering why if I'm including Hans in all these important events that I'm not going into his perspective or mentioning him more.**  
**This is intentional as of right now. We'll be having Hans focused chapters occasionally after a while which delves a bit deeper into his history**

**but there we have it. The main arc is in full effect. The Dragon is born and Anna and the group have set out to achieve Hiccups dream**  
**Now we gotta drop further into the future for more twists and turns and get a look at Hiccup, Anna and the others after a couple of years in there respective missions.**

**Reviews are grateful I'm always open to suggestions and critique! Thanks**

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 5

_"We don't even know the name of this town..."_

20-year-old Anna thought this bitterly as she trudged through the abandoned city, eerily silent and with sun shining down on her.

Cities like this were casualties as a result of the war. Regularly news breaks that a city has been attacked or evacuated in preparation for a Berserker attack, It was becoming to serious of a problem for Tsar Lunar to handle as the main cities were slowly becoming overpopulated by scared and confused.

_"I hope Jack and Merida are back already with more info on our next mission. This place still leaves me uneasy."_

You see, once training finally ended 2 years ago. Anna and the rest of the group were all promoted to a special front lines unit below only another group in importance to Tsar Lunar. They weren't given positions however, Tsar Lunar had made them a special unit, free from most legal repercussions, though they weren't untouchable. But they constantly were moving from country to country to be given briefings and reports of what they were to do next. Not even a week ago they had fought and defended Anna and Elsa's home country of Arendelle and now they were just on the outskirts of the Land of Berk.

.

.

.

_"Berk."._

Anna could slowly feel her eyes watering as she continued to lose herself in her thoughts.

_"His home"_

Anna fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She had to stay strong in this war if she wanted to end it. She'd make his dream come true. She would or she'd _die _trying.

Finally after walking through the city for another 5 minutes she finally reached her destination, a warehouse and went inside. What greeted her ear's nearly immediately left her with strong curiosity

"But Merida, We've never even seen them before but now we're expected to work with them? They're just considered Urban Legends."

"El's, Merida's telling the truth, Believe me we saw them with our own 2 eyes. They're real, As real as you and me."

Anna walked into the main room to see everyone seated at a circular table, Drinks and food laid around it, No doubt they had been discussing the latest mission, whatever it was.

As she sat down Anna finally decided to make her self known. "Alright what are you guys talking about? What's all this talk of Urban Legends? We talking about Flynn's supposed way with the women?"

"Ha Ha Ha Annie, Very funny." Flynn wasn't amused at Anna's attempt at humor, and from the silence filling the room still neither were the rest of the group as Elsa answered her.

"Now isn't the time Anna, We may have found a break in causing serious harm to the Berserkers." Anna sat up straight at her sister's words, immediately becoming serious, when it came to the Berserkers, she was always the most militant and determined, no doubt due to what she wished to carry out.

"Get me up to speed."

Elsa let out a tired sigh before starting "We found out that one of Pitch's main generals, a young man by the name of Dagur, is currently planning an attack on Berk. He wants this land apparently due to the industrial advantage it'll give them and the increasing the ease of manufacturing weapons for their forces."

This was true. To the rest of the world Berk was the pioneer in multiple parts of the industrial sector, whichever faction had control of it was going to be a serious threat to the other, No doubt why it is constantly the site of Guardian vs Berserker battle.

Anna was still slighty confused though. Berk was constantly fought over, Why was it such an important mission this time? She decided to voice her thoughts.

"So what makes this mission so important then?"

Flynn piped in here, In contrast to the usual slightly teasing tone of his voice, It was cold and serious.  
"Pitch is supposedly bringing out the Nightmare prototypes."

This stunned the group, silence reigned over them as they realized what this meant.

He's really serious about taking Berk for good isn't he Eugene?" Rapunzel said as Flynn threw his arm over her shoulder, no doubt to calm her down.

"Seems like it Blondie, the Nightmares supposedly weren't even through first stage testing but Pitch can't wait anymore. Seems like he's getting determined to finish this war soon."  
Anna finally felt that she was sufficiently up to speed "So when are the Berserkers estimated to arrive then Flynn?"

"We've had reports of Berserker movement coming in for the last few hours, By the looks of it they'll be attacking by the end of this week."

With a single Scoff the entire room focused on Merida who had sat in the corner,"Bloody great! We've got only about 3 days to actually come up with some type of resistance!" Merida was frustrated, No one could really blame her though. The war had hit her the hardest, Her home, Dunbroch, was taken 3 years ago, Luckily her mother and brothers were able to get out of the country but her father wasn't so lucky.

Jack finally decided to make himself known after reading his separate report, "Uhh guys. This mission, believe it or not, just got a little more interesting."  
Anna, for some reason, felt a tug when Jack said this. Like whatever he was about to say was going to change everything. "Well? What is it"

"Well...Any of you guys know about The Dragon and Terios?"

* * *

Hiccup in boredom took in the details of the portrait behind Tsar as he rattled off a speech to his ambassadors during his weekly meeting, He'd gotten pretty good at it if he did say so himself. He could probably guess all the details with his eyes closed. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, his face was hidden behind his helmet, he took his personal challenge to himself.

_"Let's see...Background is a starry night, Tsar's standing on a cresc-"_ A nudge on the shoulder interrupted his playtime at this point

"Stop it Hiccup." Hans didn't even turn to face his brother as he whispered to him, loud enough only for him to hear.

The years had done wonders to the two's relationship, Learning to work together had managed to strengthen their bond, Sure they weren't anywhere near as close as Anna and Elsa were but they could read each other perfectly at this point.

"This meeting is adjourned men. I need to talk to my personal guard about their new assignments." Thankfully

Hans back straightened at Tsar's words, no doubt was pleased to finally get out of Burgess, Hiccup couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't either, Something Burgess in the last few weeks was...off. He couldn't describe but he just felt on edge all the time.

Tsar signaled for the two young men to follow him. Without even a word both of them did as told, Tsar led them down the hall to his throne room. Neither Hiccup or Hans dared to ask what was so important that they couldn't discuss it in the royal hall.

After a few more seconds that seemingly went on forever they arrived in Tsar's throne room as he slowly made his way towards it and sat down. Both Hans and Hiccup, both knowing they no longer need to hide themselves under helmets hit the buttons and felt the head wear disappear into the shoulders of their suits.

"Ahh Nothing like the fresh smell of an ancient castle right Hans?" Sadly Hiccup after all these years still couldn't keep his mouth shut. Hans said nothing as he waited for his leader to start filling them in on their next mission.

"Dragon, Terios.. Berk is currently preparing for another attack from the Berserker forces. Apparently he's more focused on taking the city from us. You two know how much that City means for us, We'll take a serious hit in defense if that City falls!"

"Pitch has tried taking Berk before and he's lost even without our help. What makes this attempt so dangerous? It doesn't add up. Don't you think Hans?" Hiccup was puzzled to say the least.

The Red Haired man gave a nod as he looked to be deep in thought. " He's right sir. Berks known for it's defensive capabilities. Something important must have been disclosed to you because as of right now Hiccup's right. This doesn't add up."

Their leader and king looked at both of them before putting his head in his hands, seemingly deciding whether this was a good idea. Finally after Hiccup and Hans watched Tsar contemplate what to do, he stoop up and approached them both, When he was close enough to touch.

"Pitch has decided to use the Nightmares..."

Hans nearly erupted at this "_WHAT?!_ Is he crazy? all reports about the Nightmares show that they're unstable, even a single mistake from them results in huge damage to the surrounding area!"

Hiccup couldn't help but nod in agreement "Are you sure he wants Berk sir? If he's using the Nightmares then it sounds like by all means that he's trying to destroy it."

"Yes Hiccup while it may seem disastrous for Pitch I doubt he'd bring out the nightmares unless they were in some form of stable state." Tsar said as he brought out a folder and gave it to Hans.  
"This mission is crucial boys, We need to know how the Nightmares operate while making sure Berk stays under the Guardians. You two move out at sunset so you can plan with the Super Six."

Hans raised an eyebrow at that "_Super Six_? Sounds like some cheesy pop group."  
Hiccup gave a low chuckle "You're called Terios. You can't really talk Hans."  
"Zip it Dragon!" Hiccup just continued to laugh to himself while Hans read through the file.

"If you two can stop bickering. The Super Six are an important group, Second only to you two in regards to Ranking." Tsar seemed to hold back at this point, much to both Hiccup and Hans interest. "You're acquainted with them, They're fellow graduates of the training facility.

Hiccups breathed hitched...

_"No...No it can't be them. I-it can't."_

"Hic-" Hans couldn't even react before Hiccup snatched the folder out of his hands, scanning through the pages like a mad man trying to figure out if his fears were true.

Finally he gazed upon the picture..Staring at him.

Those beautiful blue eyes he'd missed so much.

_"Anna"_

* * *

**A/N: Don't Kill me ok?**

**Now I know I've been gone for a while but things got a little bit crazy but I'm back now and I'm gonna try to make sure I actually update this more often.**

**But anyway we're in full swing now. So I'm just gonna leave it at that and get started on the next chapter.  
Also..Yeah Hans codename is Terios It means "Reflection of" **

**If you dislike this chapter and hate me...feel free to tell me so. Critique is appreciated**

**Also I got a tumblr if you guys wanna complain about the wait there. rulesofthedragons. tumblr . com**


End file.
